The invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a power tool comprising an oscillation drive for driving a tool in an oscillating manner, comprising at least one sensor for detecting vibrations and comprising a controller which is coupled to the at least one sensor to control at least one operating parameter of the hand-held power tool according to an output signal of the at least one sensor, the hand-held power tool being configured to receive different tools.
The invention further relates to a method for controlling a hand-held power tool, in which the vibrations are detected and controlled according to at least one operating parameter of the hand-held power tool.
A hand-held power tool of this type and a method of this type are known from EP 2 279 831 A1.
In that case, a hammer drill is concerned in which a sensor is provided for detecting vibrations and wherein the drive motor of the hammer drill is controlled according to the output signal of the sensor in such a way that a permissible value for the vibrations is not exceeded.
The arrangement concerned is configured specifically for a hammer drill, however.
A similar arrangement and a similar method for reducing vibrations are known from EP 2 085 755 A1. In this case, the speed of the motor is to be limited on the basis of vibration values detected by sensors.
Lastly, it is known from US 2008/0289923 A1, in the case of a power tool, to detect an undesired jerking of a core drill by means of vibration sensors and to establish therefrom an optimal drive speed at which the jerking is minimized.
In the known machines, it is not taken into account that different vibratory conditions are produced with use of different tools on a machine.